Q
Solution This room is a bit different from any of the preceding rooms, because it's nothing but minigames. '1 - Revealing the room:' Examine the cube in the centre of the room twice to get the instructions page. This puzzle is a variation on Minesweeper. Touching each square shows how many "mines" (which in this case are targets that you want to find) are next to it. The difference is that it only allows for the four squares cardinally adjacent, not all eight adjacent squares as in normal Minesweeper. Also, touching a target square doesn't make it obvious that it is a target square, and such squares still have numbers - so the number on a square is the number of targets in the surrounding four squares plus the clicked square itself. The number patterns and the target locations for each wall are as follows: Wall with door Wall to right of door Wall opposite door Wall to left of door '2 - Darts (again)' Collect the darts from the bank where they are visible, and then examine the dartboard. This is a variation on the darts puzzle from the Rec Room. You need to make 100 in 3 darts, with one dart in each colour, but no restrictions on how the scores from the colours relate to one another - which makes it a fair bit easier than the previous puzzle. The answer is: Green 39 (treble 13), Blue 28 (double 14), Red 33 (treble 11). Collect the memory card from the revealed compartment. '3 - Lights out (again)' Touch the hexagon puzzle on the appropriate display. This is the same as the hexagon puzzle from Security except you have five moves instead of four. Touch the centre left hexagon, centre right hexagon, bottom left triangle, bottom right trangle, top centre hexagon. Collect the memory card and binder that are revealed. '4 - Dice (again)' Look at the four books on the bookshelf next to the main console to find three dice pictures, then examine the table with the dice. This resembles the rolling dice puzzle from the Archives but with a nasty extra twist: not just the position and the top face of the dice needs to be correct, but all three visible faces must match those on the appropriate picture. The key to this puzzle is that in this case, the starting locations are critical to determining which dice can be in which facings in which positions, meaning that the two dice of the same colour have different properties. Move a dice to the correct location, turn it to the correct facing and then use U-shaped moves to move it back into position. Then, repeat U-shaped moves in a circle to rotate the other faces on the dice until they match. If you find they cannot be made to match in the correct position but do match in an adjacent column or row, swap the dice out with the other dice of the same colour and you will find the other dice does match in the correct position. Collect the memory card that is revealed. '5 - The AB game, Q edition' Put all three memory cards into the large console and then examine the binder to learn the rules. This is a simulation of the AB game conducted over three rounds. The scoring and rules are the same as the regular AB game, with a few differences: there are always exactly three rounds, people on 9 cannot escape early, and people who go to 0 points or less do not die. There are six players, three of whom are actually pairs of two people, and who have predictable behavior: *US (pair) votes whichever way you choose them to vote; *A (pair) always betrays; *B (pair) always allies; *C (solo) is the "mysterious mirror man" who always does what his opponent does; *D (solo) always allies; *E (solo) always betrays. (Could it be a conincidence that the paradoxical or traitorous groups spell out A-C-E?) You can choose which groups are put against each other. There are two conditions that need to be completed: 1 - Have 6 people escape on 9 points Note that you only need to have 6 people escape - which means two pairs and two solos, not all 6 player groups (which would be 9 people). There's a couple of different options: *Pair the traitors together (A vs E), and then choose Ally yourself. The other placements don't matter because all the other groups will vote to Ally. Repeat the exact same placement for all 3 rounds. Each round there will be 2 alliances (6 people) scoring 2 points each, so after 3 rounds they will all have 9 points. *Pair each traitor with an ally (A vs D and B vs E), then pair yourself with C and choose Ally. Repeat this 3 times. C will Ally too and you will both gain +2 points, so you and C will have 9 points by the end. Also, the two traitor groups will have their opponent ally and will get +3 points each round, so by the end of the game the two traitor groups will have 12 points. With you and C, that's four groups, six people. *The bizarre self-sacrificing option: pair yourself with E (the traitor), pair A with D, and B with C, and choose Ally. Repeat this 3 times. This is the same as the previous option except that you won't be one of the ones to escape. Not entirely sure why you would want to do this, but hey. TL;DR version: US vs C, B vs D, A vs E, choose Ally. Repeat 3 times. Completing this condition will reveal the escape password. 2 '''- Have yourselves be the only ones to escape''' This is a bit more complex. *To get 9 points you need to successfully Ally 3 times or successfully Betray twice. So you need to either pair with C or B and Ally all 3 times, or pair with D and betray at least twice. *B, the pair ally, will be unable to score 9 points if he is betrayed at least once, so pair him with E in at least one round. *A, the pair traitor, will score 9 points if he successfully betrays twice, so pair him with C or E (whom he cannot successfully betray) in at least two rounds. *C, the mirror man, will score 9 points only if he successfully allies 3 times. He cannot gain points by betraying because he will only do so if his opponent is betraying too and he will score 0. So pair him with A, or betray him yourself, at least once. *D, the solo ally, will be unable to score 9 points if he is betrayed at least once, so pair him with A or betray him yourself at least once. *E, the solo traitor, will score 9 points if he successfully betrays twice, so pair him with A or betray him yourself at least twice. Notice that there are 4 instances in which you must "pair someone with A or betray him yourself" - since you can't pair someone with A 4 times, it means you're going to have to Betray at least once. There's quite a few solutions, but here's one quickly: *Round 1: US vs D, A vs C, B vs E, choose Betray. You'll successfully betray and get to 6 points. A and C will betray each other and get nothing. E will betray B and get to 6 points. (US 6, A 3, B 1, C 3, D 1, E 6) *Round 2: US vs D, B vs C, A vs E, choose Betray. You'll successfully betray and get to 9 points. B and C will ally with each other and get 2 points each. A and E will betray each other and get nothing. (US 9, A 3, B 3, C 5, D -1, E 6). *Round 3: US vs C, A vs E. B vs D, choose whatever you like. Your only threat now is either being betrayed and losing some of your 9 points, or having E betray. Pairing E with A makes sure they'll both betray each other and E will get no points. B and D will ally with each other but they can't possibly bring their scores up to 9 in time. Completing this condition will reveal the file password. '6 - All done' Open the safe with the password(s), and take out the star keys, the double dose of Axelavir, and the exit key. Open the door with the key and leave. You found it - and you've just completed'' Virtue's Last Reward''! Files Minkowski space : A way of describing reality that adds a fourth dimension of time to the three dimensions of space. It was described by German mathematician Hermann Minkowski, and therefore bears his name. : It's also the name of a ski resort for miniature cows. Lagomorph : The scientific name for the order to which rabbits belong, and Zero III's actual name. Tenmyouji and Alice : When they were split up at the red, blue, and green Chromatic Doors, Tenmyouji told Alice that there was something he had to tell her. That something was, of course, his identity, and that he already knew all about Alice and Ice-9, and not because he'd heard about it from Clover. Tenmyouji and Clover : After the second round of the AB Game, after going through the purple and green doors, Clover (as a solo) was heard to say the following to Tenmyouji, her opponent: : "What the heck did you mean with all that? It's not fair! If you're telling the truth, then...I...!" : So what had Tenmyouji said to her? The same thing he'd meant to say to Alice, of course: He told her who he was. That simple fact shook Clover's resolve, and made her vote "Ally." : It probably hadn't been his original intention to betray her, but after thinking about Quark's safety, he'd probably felt he had no choice and picked "Betray." AB Project : A can stand for "After" and B for "Before," but they can also stand for "Anima" and "Body." : Everything that happened in this facility was part of the AB Project. The mystery of Phi : So...who was Phi? There are a few clues scattered throughout the story, but nothing conclusive. Perhaps the truth will be revealed at the Nevada test site... Deactivation passwords : Here's a little something more about the bomb deactivation passwords... : Those passwords? They aren't just gibberish---there's something hidden in each one. I can only give you one hint: : +1 : Good luck! : There's a lot more to the story, but I think we'll stop the Secret Archives here. Thank you for playing, and we hope you enjoyed the game! Category:Escapes